


An Afternoon Talk

by Re_repeat



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Current Events, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_repeat/pseuds/Re_repeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feuilly and Enjolras talk about current events while Grantaire the barista adds in his two cents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skopps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skopps/gifts).



> For user Skopps!

Feuilly stormed into the café and through his bag down, glaring at the cup of coffee Enjolras had waiting for him. “I can’t believe he only got probation!”

“Who only got probation?” Enjolras asked, dabbing at his nose and sniffling slightly.

Feuilly ripped two sugar packets open violently, dumping them in to his coffee. He stirred them in with such vigor that coffee splashed over the sides. “That teenager in Texas!”

“Which one?”

“You haven’t heard about the affluenza defense case?”

“No,” Enjolras replied bashfully.

Feuilly’s hands shook with rage as he took a sip of coffee. “A teenager, a 16 year-old, was driving drunk driving and killed four people. He injured some others too. He was three times over the legal limit and his lawyer argued an affirmative defense. They coined a whole new term: affluenza. Its when you’re too rich to know the difference between right and wrong because you’ve never had consequences.”

“He had his own mansion,” Grantaire added in. He was behind the counter in his apron, listening with excitement. A topic that Enjolras didn’t know about brought up by one of his idols; it was bound to be an interesting conversation.

Feuilly nodded enthusiastically. “His own mansion! His parents bought him a mansion and he lived there alone! That was his defense. They had expert witnesses!”

“It will never hold up,” Enjolras replied, stunned.

“The prosecution was gunning for 20 years and he got 10 years probation,” Grantaire said.

Enjolras glared at him weakly and wanted to pettily ask if he even knew how to read. Instead he asked, “There has to be more than 10 years. Plus with civil suits his family will end up paying out the nose.”

“That’s not the point!” Feuilly replied angrily. “His parents are paying for therapy for the next 10 years. If it had been a teenager from a lower middle class family he would have ended up in jail for 20 to life.”

“The defense wouldn’t have worked though,” Grantaire pointed out.

“I know that you like playing Devil’s advocate but is that all you’ve got?” Feuilly asked.

“It’s gonna get thrown out,” Grantaire replied. “You can’t use an affirmative defense that isn’t in the DSM.”

“How do you know?”

“I’ve been around.”

Enjolras instead of responding sneezed violently for about a minute straight.

Feuilly frowned, holding his hand out to feel Enjolras' forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

Enjolras flushed slightly but allowed Feuilly to place a dry hand on his forehead and cheeks. "I'm fine. It's just allergies."

"I think it's because you're talking to your Senpai," Grantaire teased. "Senpai noticed me!"

Enjolras' ears turned pink and he shuffled through his notes, ignoring Grantaire's jeering. "It's just allergies."

"Aw, you're about to start crying with joy." Grantaire put his hands to his cheeks and looking down through his lashes. "Feuilly-senpai, I am so happy when I talk with you about your opinions. I also feel so embarrassed that you have noticed my weakness, yet slightly thrilled that you care. I feel all doki doki!"

Feuilly rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Grantaire, I have just as much respect for Enjolras as he does for me." Feuilly's cheeks turned pink and he started to draw imaginary figures on the table with his finger. "At least, I believe he does."

"I do!" Enjolras responded quickly. “That’s why I wish I knew more about this, so I could have an actual discussion with you. This feels very one sided, and talking to you about world news and current events is one of my favorite times of the week. I can’t believe I missed this.”  
“You were probably too busy studying in the mansion your parents bought you,” Grantaire said.

Enjolras glared at Grantaire before Feuilly patted his hand. “I know you don’t live in a mansion. I also know that you care about this. This is inequality at its worst. Its like the heirs of Walmart having more money than 42% of Americans condensed into one trial.”

Enjolras nodded before sneezing again. Feuilly gave him a concerned look and he smiled. “I’m fine, honestly.”

“Have you taken anything?” Feuilly asked.

“No,” Enjolras replied, sniffling all the while. “It clouds up my brain.”

“Not being at your best clouds your brain.”

“I’m fine, really.” Enjolras replied, punctuating his sentence with another sneeze. “Honestly. It’s just a seasonal thing and dry air from being inside so much. I’ll be fine.”

Feuilly dug around in his bag before pulling out a sheet of medication. He popped a pill out of the silver packet and placed it by Enjolras’ coffee. “I have allergies too. Mostly from the animal shelter, but allergies are allergies.”

“Oh senpai, we even both have the same weakness,” Grantaire joked.

Enjolras glared before taking the pill and popping it into his mouth. “There, happy?” He asked.

Feuilly smiled, “It’s for your own good.”

“Don’t get him started on big pharmaceuticals though,” Grantaire said with a shit-eating grin.

Enjolras groaned and rolled his eyes. “I know you’re trying to rile me up and it won’t work. Not today.”

Feuilly laughed. “No, Enjolras is not at 100 percent. He is allowed to have an off day. I can be the one with all the righteous fury today. I’ll cover us both.”

“Gross,” Grantaire joked, making a fake gagging noise. “The emotions are making me sick. You guys should be on one of those inspirational posters in the library about the power of friendship.”

Feuilly smirked at Grantaire. “Stop it, you’re our friend too. You contribute just as much to these conversations as we do.”

“Well you come to my place of work, what am I supposed to do? Ignore you and do my job? I don’t think so.”

“If you’re not going to do your job why don’t you just pour yourself a cup of coffee and join us,” Enjolras suggested. “I’m not at my best and perhaps with you here it will create a conversation worthy of Feuilly’s time.”

Grantaire wanted to say something about how Enjolras not at his best was still worth three of him, but instead just nodded. He poured himself a cup of coffee and pulled up a chair. “Okay, but this won’t happen again. You’re lucky I’m gracing you with my presence.”

Enjolras gave Grantaire an exasperated look while Feuilly grinned. It was going to be a fine afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an actual case, and those are the real results.


End file.
